This Thing Called Life
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda couldn't help but feel like Yukie was just running away... could Finn and Amanda figure out why Yukie had left them and their child behind? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Going Forward With Life

_**February 6th 2019… **_

"_You can't be serious, you just want to pick up and leave?!" Amanda responded._

"_I am serious, Mandy. I don't really feel okay, alright? Just get off my back for 5 seconds about it." Yukie responded, as she started packing up her PS4 and her collector's edition of Tokyo Ghoul. "You want the regular DVDs or the Blu-Ray ones?" She asked after opening it up._

"_What I want is an explanation." Amanda replied._

"_Fine then, I'll watch it again on Hulu. Like I said, I really, really don't feel alright. You know not myself, Mandy." Yukie responded as she placed the collector's edition box in Amanda's hands. "That's yours to keep, even though me and you paid over 100 dollars for it." She explained._

"_I feel like you're running away from me and your niece or nephew." Amanda responded, carefully placing the DvD set on the dresser._

"_I'm not, Mandy. I will call and check on you, but for now, I need my space." Yukie repiled, as she started packing up her Tokyo Ghoul shirts. "When your baby is born, you can easily fit into my shirts. Which one you want to keep? One with Touka? One with Juuzou Suzuya or Kaneki?" She asked._

"_Touka…" Amanda responded, Yukie handing her the shirt and lightly rubbing Amanda's still flat stomach._

"_Don't cause any trouble in there, you." Yukie replied before she left with her things._

_It was after Yukie was gone that Amanda walked into the master bedroom… gently setting the things aside, she stretched out on the king sized bed and hugged the pillow to her as she cried._

_Having set the spinach alfredo pizza and chicken eggrolls downstairs, Finn walked upstairs and into the room… and knew from his wife's saddened expression that Yukie had left, Finn walking over and holding Amanda in his arms after stretching out next to her._

"_You okay, Love?" Finn asked._

"_I want my best friend back… now I know how she felt when I left 13 ½ years ago." Amanda replied._

"_She's going to come back, right?" Finn asked, before pulling her close._

"_I hope so…" Amanda responded as they sat up and stood up before heading downstairs to eat._

_But neither knew when they would see Yukie again…_

**Present time**_**, April 6th 2019…**_

Cameras followed after them until they reached the Altima and got into it before they drove off… and Finn saw the look on Amanda's face, knowing that she was sick of the media hounding after them.

"They're never gonna leave us alone." Amanda replied after they had stopped at a red light, Finn resting his right hand on her swollen stomach as he knew that things had been in overdrive since they announced the impending arrival of their child last night on NXT: TakeOver: New York.

Since she was at 4 months, it was getting harder to hide it.

"If Yukie was here, she would have made them leave." Finn responded.

"She would've…" Amanda replied, looking out at the Brooklyn skyline.

"Have you even talked to her? Called her or whatever?" Finn asked.

"She disconnected her number." Amanda responded as she readjusted her white floral printed kimono blouse.

"What about Twitter? She's still active on there." Finn repiled, as he held her close.

"She won't respond." Amanda responded, squirming a bit as Finn knew she was feeling sore again.

"We're almost home, Darlin'." Finn replied.

"We still have to prepare for Wrestlemania Axxess… it feels weird not being at the Hall Of Fame ceremony this year but they're only inducting two members of the Hart Foundation when all five should be inducted. Is it wrong to be angry at Martha for preventing them from inducting Owen? He was her husband but I feel like he belongs in the Hall Of Fame with his family." Amanda responded, Finn leaning in and the two kissing.

"I believe so too, Love. All of them should have been inducted, not just those two." Finn repiled.

"It's hard on Natalya as well… I called her earlier and she sounded like she'd been crying." Amanda responded before she grabbed her LG Aristo 3 and saw a text from Hunter.

_'I don't want to alarm you but one of our interviewers is getting a little aggravated.'_

_'Why? What happened?' _Amanda replied, stretching as best as she could.

_'We switched her to cover the ceremony instead of Axxess and she's not happy.'_

"Well what could he really do? Plans change all the time." Finn responded.

"True. We know which one it is too, does she honestly expect me to try to stand up straight for too long? I lean against you when my body starts hurting, it's normal to." Amanda replied as they reached the brownstone and Finn switched the engine off after parking the car, Finn helping Amanda out of it and the two walking into the brownstone before Finn closed and locked the door… and Finn massaging her back when they sat down, Amanda letting a contented smile show as the aching faded. "Much better, thank you." She responded as Finn's arms wrapped around her and his hands rested on her stomach before they kissed… and Finn saw her glancing at the Keurig machine, knowing that she missed caffeine.

"Anytime, Lovely. And we need to take your lumbar pillow with us later, you need to be comfortable." Finn replied.

"As comfortable as I can be nowadays, our little one's growing so fast." Amanda responded.

After fixing her nails with Cote No.99 nail polish, Amanda had closed the bottle and washed her hands once the polish had dried.

She checked her phone when it chimed and saw that she had gotten a Twitter alert and clicked on it… and saw that Yukie had retweeted the picture of the press following Finn and Amanda and a caption reading _'Would you vultures just let them be? They're just trying to live their life!'_.

'_We just wish you would reconnect with us… we miss you.' _Amanda thought.

She was feeling like the baby would never get to know its aunt.


	2. Missing Her Sister

_**February 17th 2019…**_

"_That is the oldest trick in the book." Rochelle responded._

"_It's the truth, Rochelle. Mandy and Finn are having a child." Baron replied._

"_She said it wasn't possible!" Rochelle seethed before she turned to Amanda. "You got pregnant on purpose just to drive your friend away because you felt like she was getting too close to your hubby but the first thing you're gonna do, you little bitch, is take a paternity test!" She responded as Finn shielded Amanda._

"_I'm not jeopardizing my pregnancy with an invasive procedure! You're just looking for a way to prove me and my hubby wrong, just like your bitchy friend! Go back to Miss Kelley and tell her to mind her own damn business and you need to mind your own business as well!" Amanda replied, protectively rubbing her slightly swollen stomach._

"_Your accusations are baseless, Rochelle! Mandy and I love each other and created a child out of love!" Finn responded._

"_All she did was let you get her on her back and put a baby in her, if it's even your kid!" Rochelle retorted, Amanda punching her and Rochelle stumbling back as Baron caught her._

"_Out, both of you!" Baron responded, Finn guiding Amanda out of the locker room and into a hallway._

"_The nerve of that little hussy, I hope I broke her jaw!" Amanda hissed angrily as Finn held her bruising hand and examined it. "I know, keep my stress levels down but she needed it for the way she was running her mouth." She replied before they kissed._

"_You need to watch your anger around other people. I don't want you or our child to get hurt, Love." Finn responded._

"_Neither do I but she wouldn't shut up." Amanda replied as Hunter reached them._

"_What the hell happened?" Hunter asked._

"_Rochelle was running her mouth, trying to subject Mandy to a paternity test so Mandy punched her." Finn explained, Hunter lightly rubbing Amanda's back._

"_I thought I've told Baron to not bring her back here, if she was still continuing to talk trash. But don't worry, you two I'll take care of it." Hunter explained._

"_Hopefully she keeps quiet now." Amanda replied, Hunter lightly hugging her._

"_I don't want you to stress out over this, okay?" Hunter responded._

_Amanda nodded and Hunter kissed her on her forehead before lightly resting his left hand on her stomach._

"_Before you ask, we don't know yet whether it's a boy or girl." Amanda replied._

"_Well, I will know soon. I hope he or she is a healthy and growing baby for the both of you." Hunter responded._

"_We're gonna wait a bit longer before revealing the news to the public." Finn replied before Hunter's phone chimed with a text._

"_Vince again?" Amanda questioned._

"_Yep. Better go see what he wants." Hunter replied before he left and Finn and Amanda kissed…_

**Present time**_**, April 6th 2019…**_

Amanda and Finn looked outside as fans were gathering and Amanda could see the dirty looks from the teen girls in _Balor Club _shirts, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Ignore them. They don't even understand that I love you more than some random fan." Finn responded before he had to shield her as a rock had been thrown at the window, knowing that fan meant to throw it at Amanda.

"Knock that off already!"

"Who do you think you're… you're back!"

The screaming fans started to push Yukie down as they were crowding over her to get autographs and pictures.

"Hey, back off!" Tim White responded, the fans leaving… and Amanda and Finn looking at each other as Tim helped Yukie up.

"She's back…" Amanda replied.

"I thought she'd really left, Love." Finn responded.

Yukie walked in and over to Amanda before they hugged.

"You alright?" Amanda asked, Yukie holding her at arm's length and seeing that her body had changed.

"I'm perfect. You know, same ol Yukie and all. So, what did I miss?" Yukie responded.

"My younger fan base getting pissed off, people from the company getting released from the company left and right and Mandy punching Baron's wife." Finn explained.

"His wife? What are you talking about? I was dating him for the longest and he was married this whole time?" Yukie asked.

"We didn't know either until he posted pictures of them together." Amanda responded.

"Well I hope she knows that she married a cheater. How's the baby doing?" Yukie replied.

"Growing fast. We'll be able to find out the gender soon." Amanda responded.

"That's great. I hope one day it will be me and someone else with the same future as you two. But for now, I'm back from recovery." Yukie explained.

It was during the autograph signing that Amanda had gotten a text from Dean.

_'Where's that blue haired friend of yours?! She got some nerve to do this to me.'_

_'Did what to you?' _Amanda responded.

_'That little freak friend of yours left a note along with slashed out tires and key scratches on my damn rental car! Don't forget the blue spray paint on it!'_

"Yukie, did you vandalise Dean's car?" Amanda asked.

"Just as a prank." Yukie responded.

"He didn't find it funny. You're upset with him leaving the company too?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah… but I'll be alright. I'll pay for the damages." Yukie responded, before signing another autograph to a young teen who wore a _Chibi Yukie_ shirt.

It was in a cab after the ceremony that Renee and Dean were talking.

"Told you she'd be upset with you leaving." Renee replied.

"Doesn't mean that she had to wreck the rental." Dean responded.

"True." Renee replied.

"Mandy needs to get her under control!" Dean responded.

"Mandy is 4 months pregnant, Dean, do you expect her to be physical towards Yukie?" Renee asked.

"That's all Mandy ever done, causing chaos wherever she goes. She punched Baron's wife weeks ago." Dean responded.

"Rochelle was out of line, claiming that Finn didn't father the baby that Mandy's carrying!" Renee replied, startling Dean.

"Well, damn… I didn't know about that." Dean responded.

"Next time, don't go off at Mandy like you did a few weeks ago." Renee replied.

It was at a McDonalds that Amanda and Finn were eating and Yukie had left with Hunter a few hours earlier… and Finn and Amanda kissed.

But he could tell that things were still tense between her and Dean.

"Still hardly talking to him?" Finn asked.

"Dean was rude." Amanda responded.

"To you and Yukie?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Last time, he had said that I was out of line for punching Rochelle and he wouldn't even listen to me so I told him off and said that I hope he stays gone… which I didn't mean to say. I love my Shield brother to death but he drives me mad at times." Amanda explained before Finn pulled her into a hug.

"He's probably acting like this, because he didn't want people to miss him. You remember how Yukie left with a slight annoyance without even telling us what happened?" Finn responded.

"I couldn't settle into sleep at first that night…" Amanda replied before they kissed.

"The thought of her leaving really hit it. But she's back with a smile on her face." Finn responded.

"She is." Amanda replied before Finn had gotten some ice cream on his finger and put it on her nose, making her laugh and smile when he kissed her nose.

With just 21 hours to go until Wrestlemania, they were sneaking in the peaceful moments that they could.


	3. Grandest Stage Of Them All

_**April 7th 2019…**_

"Stop it, I look awful." Amanda responded as Finn was filming a video for their Twitter and Instagram accounts and the WWE's YouTube channel and Amanda was feeling self conscious but Finn smiled.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful, Darlin'." Finn responded, before Yukie walked in, after she had on her new anime/Balor Club style ring attire.

"Is this a wrong time?" Yukie asked after adjusting her red rimmed eyeglasses.

"She's just being a little camera shy." Finn responded before he and Amanda kissed.

"Quit being camera shy. You've been on camera so many times." Yukie responded, while fixing her red BC4E shirt.

"True." Amanda replied before Finn turned the phone to Amanda's swollen stomach.

"And there's our little one which he or she is still sleeping at the moment." Finn responded after placing his hand on Amanda's stomach.

"He or she is already a night owl." Amanda replied before they kissed as Yukie held the phone.

"This, kiddo, is technically your first Wrestlemania. Hard to believe you'll be in this world in just a few months… don't mind your parents always kissing each other." Yukie responded, Finn and Amanda chuckling as Kurt walked in and Yukie turned the phone to him. "There's your Uncle Kurt, ready for his last match." She replied as Kurt smiled.

"Why against Chrome Dome of all people? I always imagined your last match being against John." Amanda responded.

"I wish, kiddo. But he was the reason that he took away my job as Raw General Manager in the first place. And he did wanted a dream match against me, since a certain blue haired woman in this room recommend it." Kurt explained.

"Plus I wanted him to beat him so he'll look cute on the camera. And Finn, do you need me for tonight as Ryoko?" Yukie asked.

"Yes, we've gotta get ready." Finn responded before he saved the video and uploaded it and him and Amanda kissed.

Once Amanda and Kurt were in the locker room, Kurt saw tears in Amanda's eyes.

"Corbin's not worth your retirement match…" Amanda replied quietly as they hugged.

"I know but you need to stay calm, for yours and Finn's little girl." Kurt responded.

"You and Shawn are both sure it's a girl." Amanda replied as they let go.

"And that's what I think Baby Balor is going to be, kiddo." Kurt responded.

"Have to start figuring out names soon." Amanda replied as they sat down. "Remember how you reacted two years ago when I first told you about Finn and me being together? You were mad as hell, yelling "_You took my little Mandy away!"_." She responded before they chuckled.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him back then. But I see why he's a better choice for you to love, kiddo. He's different from the scumbags who've mistreated you. And look at you now, you're married to him and even pregnant with your first kid." Kurt explained.

"So much has changed… I'm nervous because before we all know it, she's gonna be here." Amanda replied as she lightly rubbed her stomach. "Were you nervous when you and Karen had Kyra?" She asked.

"Terrified but then I held her and every bad feeling faded away." Kurt responded before they heard a knock and heard Dean.

"You're gonna let me in or what, kiddo?" Dean asked.

Amanda stood up and walked over, letting Dean in… and his eyes widened at how big her stomach had gotten.

"Whoa… kiddo, you've gotten huge." Dean responded.

"Baby is growing so quickly." Amanda replied as they hugged.

"Look, I didn't mean to be… mad over stuff. But I'm going down my own path, and you have to understand it. Just like what Kurt's doing after this. And even what Yukie did just to get away from you and Finn." Dean explained.

"Yukie just needed to calm down but I felt hurt by you believing Rochelle over me. I didn't mean what I said, I want you in this baby's life." Amanda responded as they let go and she squirmed. "I'll be right back." She replied before heading to the restroom.

"Yukie vandalised your rental car…" Kurt replied.

"She ain't happy with me leaving the company. Mandy ain't happy either." Dean explained as he sat down.

"Dean, you've been a part of Mandy's life since she was 16, of course she's upset about not being able to travel with you anymore." Kurt responded.

"She'll be okay. I will come by and see her from time to time, but I just wanted to get away from here since I didn't resign. And Yukie didn't leave to go calm down. I can't believe that Mandy fell for that lie from the beginning." Dean explained.

"She didn't, she just won't explain what happened." Kurt responded before Amanda returned with clean hands, unnoticed by them.

"Yeah all of that recovery talk was a lie. She didn't even want to come back at all. But I can't believe that someone forced her to return to this company when she wanted no part of Baby Balor." Dean replied.

The door opened and slammed as they heard Amanda's retreating footsteps, which made Kurt slap Dean upside his head.

"What the hell, Kurt?!" Dean retorted.

"That was for making Mandy cry like that! She didn't deserve it!" Kurt retorted.

Kurt stood up after Dean left and Kurt found Amanda crying as Seth held her, Seth lightly rubbing her back.

"Just calm down, kiddo." Seth responded.

"Dean flat out said that Yukie hates the baby!" Amanda replied through her sobs.

"You know that's Dean being a stubborn asshole." Seth responded.

Kurt approached them and lightly kissed Amanda on her forehead after brushing her tears away.

"Stop crying, Mandy. We don't want you to be sad and you don't need to stress out." Kurt responded, before Yukie approaches them while in her Ryoko ring attire.

"What's going on?" Yukie asked.

"Dean wouldn't shut his mouth and upset her, saying that you want nothing to do with the baby." Seth explained, Yukie going and finding Dean.

"Ambrose!" Yukie yelled before Dean turned around and Yukie punched him, Dean stumbling back. "You're a sorely misinformed asshole!" She shouted.

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean asked.

"For trying to pull me and Mandy apart! What, you don't want kids like Renee does so you go and try to shatter Mandy's heart?!" Yukie responded angrily.

"Why did you leave then?!" Dean asked.

"I wasn't feeling well and got myself examined, just turned out to be a scare! I overworked myself after having a new plate put in!" Yukie responded, taking her wig off and revealing her natural hair in a pixie cut.

"That's why? I thought you hated kids! I thought you left them because you didn't want to be around and they have a better life than you'll ever had! Baron dated you while he was married. You losing your own kid years ago, and what broke your heart the most was when Mandy left and you were force to changed!" Dean explained.

"Life changes, I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to!" Yukie responded before she stormed off.

Finn turned around after getting painted up and saw Amanda… but her eyes were reddened.

"Dean?" Finn asked, Amanda nodding.

"He needs to censor his mouth." Amanda responded.

"He needs to. Especially in front of the baby, he or she could be listening." Finn repiled, before Yukie walked in as she was being quiet… until she looked at Amanda.

"How did Dean first react when you told him about the baby?" Yukie questioned, Amanda taking a breath to calm down.


End file.
